Cancer is a leading cause of death in some parts of the world which is perhaps due mainly to the fact that there is no official medical cure for the disease. While there are a number of cancer treatments such as radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and various forms of surgical procedures; many of these treatments can prove quite painful and rigorous on the person undergoing treatment.
Arthritis, of all varieties, is a painful and debilitating disease that, like cancer, has no known cure. Although it is typically not deadly like cancer, progression of the disease can cause significant pain and disability for sufferers. Also, treatments for rheumatoid arthritis, namely biologics and immunotherapy, share the rigors of similar treatments for cancer, and NSAID medications for pain and inflammation can have serious gastric side effects.
Due to the deadly nature of the disease of cancer and the pain inflicted by both cancer and arthritis, and the mixed results of some of the standard methods of treatment, it has been necessary to devise a supportive treatment that is simple, effective and would increase the chances of recovery of cancer and arthritis patients and contributes to the general health of those not afflicted. In more recent times, it has been discovered that a good number of life threatening diseases are directly linked to poor nutritional practices and that many fruits and vegetables have nutrients that are beneficial and may even prevent and/or stop the spread of cancer and arthritis.
Yet the random consumption or use of fruits and vegetables, in and of itself, does not treat or cure any disease. Not all fruits and vegetables are equal in their ability to treat cancer or arthritis, and as such the selective use of such fruits, vegetables and other natural products as used in the invention is necessary to effectively support health, particularly of those suffering from cancer or arthritis.
Given the excessive stress that a cancer patient goes through, the aforementioned methods of cancer treatment, such as radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy, do not always provide the necessary nutrition and full therapy to help the body completely heal. As such the present invention is devised to supplement the existing methods and complete the treatment.
Similarly, the arthritis patient can benefit from nutritional support, both to reduce the inflammation characteristic of the disease and to minimize or alleviate the side effects and symptoms of certain treatments or therapies.
General use of such nutrients and other therapy can be insufficient and as such a specific formulation and regime, as embodied in the present invention, have been devised to effectively combat the symptoms of these deadly and painful diseases.
Prior art consists of raw food treatments for cancer such as the Brandt Grape treatment which involves the use of grape and grape juice, and books have been written on how raw or uncooked foods interact with diseases such as cancer. While many cancer diets are essentially a modification of a raw food diet, each cancer treatment diet or formula has its own unique attributes. Thus while the present invention contains some of the key ingredients found in some vegetable diets or therapies such as carrots or beets, it also has its own specific formulation and preparation techniques to maximize its effectiveness and which distinguishes it from any prior art.
Further some of the existing raw juice therapies rely on the use of one to two quarts of carrot juice daily. Such a high quantity of carrot juice would be highly laxative and result in constant discomfort to the patient. As a result of experiencing such discomfort, the patient may quickly abandon the therapy once his or her condition improves, which would only counteract the effects of the therapy. As the present invention does not have such a discomforting effect, the likelihood of a patient abandoning same is significantly reduced. Further, if the patient is a diabetic, the large quantities of simple sugars found in the quarts of carrot juice may pose a significant risk to the patient. The present invention does not pose such a risk.
The present invention's specific use of aloe vera in combination with the other stated ingredients in its vegetable therapy also distinguishes it from prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,996 addresses a dietary supplement which is formulated for medical patients undergoing a chemotherapy treatment regimen. The present invention is distinguished from the said US patent as this invention does not solely involve providing a dietary supplement for cancer patients undergoing a chemotherapy treatment regime. Unlike the cited US patent, the invention is comprised solely of natural ingredients versus some of the chemically based-ingredients of the US patent.